yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Yo-kai
The are a select group of powerful Yo-kai that can only be befriended after filling out Legend Pages in the Yo-kai Medallium, which is done by collecting certain sets of Yo-kai Medals to break the seal surrounding a particular Legendary Yo-kai, with each seal requiring a different set of 8 Medals, which vary depending on the game series. All Yo-kai in this group are Rank S Yo-kai, and there exists at least one Legendary that represents the eight main tribes. Once unsealed, these Yo-kai will start off at Lv. 1. Five of these Yo-kai were the first to be introduced in the first Yo-kai Watch video game, representing the Brave, Mysterious, Heartful, Eerie, and Tough tribes. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, three more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Charming, Shady and Slippery tribes were introduced, completing the set of eight. In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura, 3 more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Brave, Charming, and Eerie tribes were introduced, with the Brave and Charming Legendaries being found only in one version of the games. In addition, 2 new subcategories of Legendary Yo-kai are introduced, noted as the Great Legendary Yo-kai and the Merican Legendary Yo-kai . In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, four more Merican Legendary Yo-kai were added to complete the set of 8, as well as the addition of a second Legendary Yo-kai for the Slippery tribe exclusively found in the game. In addition, Sukiyaki introduced another subcategory of Legendary Yo-kai, noted as the Mystery Legendary Yo-kai . With the 2.2 Update, two more Mystery Legendary Yo-kai were added to complete the set of 8. Summoning Song/ Chant Legendary Yo-kai, despite falling to a pre-established tribe, have unique summoning chants which plays instead of the regular ones. These chants are very bombastic and grandiose compared to the normal Yo-kai Tribes. Yo-kai Watch English In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!" Japanese In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: . Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Along with the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Legendary Yo-kai's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero in the anime and when playing with the toys has replaced with instrumentals, with the Legendaries getting a bombastic orchestra line. When set at the 2 setting however, the normal summoning fanfare is a bombastic brass cover. Yo-kai Watch U In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. Yo-kai Watch Dream In the anime, the summoned Yo-kai will play a roulette game to determine if they get a lucky or unlucky summon. List of Legendary Yo-kai Merican Legendary Yo-kai Great Legendary Yo-kai Mystery Legendary Yo-kai Required Yo-kai to unseal Legendary Yo-kai - YW2= *'Mirapo' *'Draggie' *'Dismarelda' *'Jibanyan' *'Baku' *'Buhu' *'Cadin' *'Insomni' - Busters= *'Wondernyan' *'Baddinyan' *'Thornyan' *'Jibanyan' *'Rubinyan' *'Robonyan' *'Melonyan' *'Watermelnyan' - Anime= *'Blazion' *'Tattletell' *'Robonyan' *'Jibanyan' *'Hungramps' *'Hidabat' *'Manjimutt' *'Noko' - Wibble Wobble= *'Jibanyan' *'Insomni' *'Draggie' *'Cadin' *'Mirapo' *'Baku' - Sangokushi= :As Bushinyan Ryu Ho *'Wondernyan Cho Un' *'Warunyan Cho Un' *'Togenyan Cho Un' *'Jibanyan Ryubi' *'Maskednyan Cho Un' *'Robonyan Cho Un' *'Melonnyan Cho Un' *'Suikanyan Cho Un' - YW3= *'Toadal Dude' *'Arachnus' *'Baku' *'Smogmella' *'Miradox' *'Jibanyan' *'Faux Kappa' *'Hovernyan' }} - Komashura= - YW2= *'Firewig' *'Blazion' *'Swelterrier' *'Tublappa' *'Lava Lord' *'Tunatic' *'Zerberker' *'Frazzel' - Busters= *'Chilhuahua' *'Blazion' *'Swelterrier' *'Komiger' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Pinkipoo' *'Komane' *'Sir Berus' - Wibble Wobble= *'Blazion' *'Tunatic' *'Swelterrier' *'Zerberker' *'Lava Lord' *'Tublappa' - Sangokushi= :As Shurakoma Den Tan *'Gari Ouji Koho Su' *'Gulagulion Cho Hi' *'Robomenken Ro Shoku' *'Torajiro Son Ken' *'Manojishi Ba Tai' *'Zukyukyunta Han Sho' *'Shishikoma Son Saku' *'Sanzu-no-Inu Ro Shoku' - YW3= *'Swelterrier' *'Pinkipoo' *'Inunyan' *'Otonabull' *'Pochit' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Sir Berus' *'Komane' }} - Gilgaros= - YW2= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Goldenyan' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' - Busters= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Hornaplenty' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' - Wibble Wobble= *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Shadow Venoct' *'Goldenyan' *'Frostail' *'Cruncha' - Sangokushi= :As Yamabuki Oni Ko U *'Inochitori Jo Sho' *'Fumazaru Ba Cho' *'Oyamori En Jutsu' *'Master Nyada Shiba Ki' *'Zetsu Ojii Mo Kaku' *'Kirameki Ko En' *'Jorogumo En Sho' *'Kage Orochi Shu Yu' - YW3= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Goldenyan' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' }} - Spoilerina= - Busters= *'Sergeant Burly' *'Hovernyan' *'Signiton' *'Demuncher' *'SV Snaggerjag' *'Slimamander' *'Wobblewok' *'Devourer' - Wibble Wobble= *'Predictabull' *'Mermaidyn' *'Faux Kappa' *'Miradox' *'Smogmella' *'Demuncher' - Sangokushi= :As Netaballerina Gu Ki *'Ryujin Ryu Gu' *'Fuyunyan Soso' *'Tabigappa Kyo I' *'Oni-kui Jo Sho' *'Tsuraretaromaru Kan Nei' *'Mitsumata Nozuchi Ryu Yo' *'Dondoro Ri Ju' *'Denjin Ba Kin' - YW3= *'Saki-chan' *'Skyshariman' *'Tsubuyaki' *'Blazion' *'Sergeant Burly' *'Whapir' *'Komasan' *'Komajiro' }} - Elder Bloom= - YW2= *'Nurse Tongus' *'High Gnomey' *'Don Chan' *'Papa Windbag' *'Peppillon' *'Statiking' *'Rhyth' *'Dromp' - Busters= *'Yoodooit' *'Vacuumory' *'Uncle Infinite' *'Grainpa' *'Ol' Fortune' *'Awevil' *'Q'wit' *'Dubbles' - Wibble Wobble= *'Nurse Tongus' *'High Gnomey' *'Papa Windbag' *'Rhyth' *'Peppillon' *'Statiking' - Sangokushi= :As Hanasakijii Son Shi *'Hitomakasennin Saji' *'Omoidashin Jun Yu' *'Jigajii-san Ganhaku Ko' *'Komejii Ko Chu' *'Fukurojijii Hi I' *'Maboroshi Tei Iku' *'Mosen Osho So Shoku' *'Zorome Daimyojin Kai Etsu' - YW3= *'Q'wit' *'Grainpa' *'Sonaandaa' *'Vacuumory' *'Hanashikami' *'Senpoku-kanpoku' *'Ol' Fortune' *'Ecolojii' }} - Poofessor= - Busters= *'Cuttincheez' *'Swelton' *'Dismarelda' *'Bananose' *'Moskevil' *'Whisbe' *'Snottle' *'Whinona' - Wibble Wobble= *'Daiz' *'Chymera' *'Kingmera' *'Chilhuahua' *'Rageon' *'Beetall' - Sangokushi= :As Unchikuma Ko Shi *'Hekokijin Yo Ho' *'Asekkaki Kyo Cho' *'Donyorinne Gogoku Tai' *'Nagabanana Ise Ki' *'Oda Nobunyaga' *'Janegavoon So Hyo' *'Hanahojin Chin Kyo' *'Kongaragal To Haku' - YW3= *'Snottle' *'Cuttincheez' *'Yocchaa' *'Moskevil' *'Whisbe' *'Chirakashikerai' *'Dismarelda' *'Kechirashi' }} - Dandoodle= - YW2= *'Multimutt' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Badude' *'Shmoopie' *'Tattlecast' *'Casanuva' *'Skreek' *'Ray O'Light' - Busters= *'Frazzel' *'Tanbo' *'Bruff' *'Supoor Hero' *'Carniboy' *'Casanuva' *'Rudy' *'Ray O'Light' - Anime= *'Baku' *'Noway' *'Dazzabel' *'Spenp' *'Peppillon' *'Babblong' - Wibble Wobble= *'Badude' *'Multimutt' *'Ray O'Light' *'Shmoopie' *'Skreek' *'Casanuva' - Sangokushi= :As Ikemenken Kakukyo Hei *'Hiraishin Rai Do' *'Sakigakenosuke Kin Sen' *'Aniki Ga En' *'Okanenider Yo Sho' *'Niku-kui Otoko Kako Ha' *'Motemacool Kaku Ka' *'Tenko' *'Hareotoko Shiba Sho' - YW3= *'Soname' *'Casanuva' *'Karasu Tengu' *'Ray O'Light' *'Shutendoji' *'Carniboy' *'Kamaitachi' *'Kyubi' }} - Slurpent= - Busters= *'Illuminoct' *'Kingmera' *'Uber Geeko' *'Blizzaria' *'Unikirin' *'Eyellure' *'Arachnia' *'Mermother' - Wibble Wobble= *'Eyesoar' *'Confuze' *'Appak' *'Supyo' *'Mermadonna' *'Unikirin' - Sangokushi= :As Yamatan Shiko Tei *'Yomi Gensui So Jin' *'Homura Tengu Ba Shoko' *'Umi Bozu Seki Heki' *'Hyakkihime Dai Kyo' *'Ageageha Sho En' *'Yamimaru Kaku' *'Onemu-no-sei Cho Sen' *'Seiryu Ryu Gu' - YW3= *'Devourer' *'Kingmera' *'Uber Geeko' *'Tigappa' *'Unikirin' *'Eyellure' *'Arachnia' *'Mermother' }} - Batan Q= - Asura= - Otohime= - Nandaryuoh= }} Trivia * In the first game, Shogunyan is the only Legendary Yo-kai that can be befriended during the course of the main story, with the others having at least one Yo-kai who can only be befriended post-game. Gilgaros is the exemption, due to how all Yo-kai needed to summon him are Crank-a-kai-exclusive Yo-kai, and thusly relies solely on luck. ** Komashura has Kyubi. ** Dandoodle has Everfore and Insomni. ** Elder Bloom has Dromp and Castelius Max (though the needed Platinum Bar to evolve Castelius I can be obtained before the post-game via the "Snap Castelius I!" Yo-kai Cam challenge or the Golden Egg event). * In the second game, with the inclusion of trading, technically any Legendary Yo-kai can be befriended during the course of the main story, though there are a few Yo-kai who become available only with the post-game. Like before, Gilgaros and Slurpent are the exemption, due to their Yo-kai are Crank-a-kai-exclusive. ** Spoilerina has Demuncher and Master Nyada. ** Poofessor has Kyubi and Venoct. ** Dandoodle has . * Dandoodle in the anime is the cheapest Legendary Yo-kai ever summoned, requiring 6'' Yo-kai Medals to summon him rather than the traditional 8. This would later be used as the normal amount needed to summon Legendary Yo-kai in ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, due to that game not including every Yo-kai. ** However, after Dandoodle's summoning, all future Legendary Yo-kai would be simply encountered like normal Yo-kai are. * The first five Legendary Yo-kai required Yo-kai Medals in the first game are all arranged to form into distinctive patterns. ** Shogunyan & Gilgaros: One Medal for each Yo-kai tribe. ** Komashura: Two Medals from the Charming, Brave, Mysterious, and Tough tribe, with the later four done in reverse order if counted clockwise. Incidentally, both of the Charming medals are of the Koma-inu family and both the Brave and Tough medals have the Yo-kai share the same designs. ** Dandoodle: All Medals are from the Eerie tribe. ** Elder Bloom: Two Medals from the Heartful, Slippery, Shady, and Tough tribes. Unlike Komashura, the clockwise order is preserved for the later four Medals. * The 5 originally released Legendary Yo-kai (as well as Spoilerina) featured in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble had their Legend Page Seals be slightly abridged versions of their seals present in Yo-kai Watch 2. The are largely different, but have at least one Yo-kai that was . * Yo-kai Watch 3 features the first instance of version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai, with Asura available to only Tempura ''players, Otohime available to only ''Sushi ''players, and Nandaryuou being available to only ''Sukiyaki players. * The Brave tribe has the most Legendary Yo-kai representatives, with five. Interestingly enough, 3 of them have cat-based designs. * Despite having an English summoning chant, Yo-kai Watch 2 uses the Japanese summoning chant in the English localization. ** This was fixed in the update for Version 1.1, released in January 2017. It was also fixed in European releases. * In the anime, different Yo-kai were used to summon some Legendary Yo-kai: ** The Yo-kai that unlocked Shogunyan's Medallium page are Jibanyan, Blazion, Tattletell, Robonyan, Hungramps, Hidabat, Manjimutt, and Noko. ** The Yo-kai that unlocked Dandoodle's Medallium page are Baku, Babblong, Dazzabel, Noway, Peppillon, and Spenp. In Other Languages * Italian: Tribù Leggendaria See Also * Present Yo-kai * Classic Yo-kai * Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Types Category:Rank S Yo-kai